


One Extortionist to Another [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: The Fast and the NBTs [PODFIC] [4]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, F/M, First Meetings, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sam POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O'Conner raised an eyebrow, then stood, holding out a bare hand for Sam to shake. "Sam Witwicky? I'm Brian O'Conner. This is my family: Dom, Jesse, and Mia."</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Extortionist to Another [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Extortionist to Another](https://archiveofourown.org/works/308972) by [Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/FatF/One%20Extortionist%20to%20Another.mp3) | 19:30 | 18.1 MB  
---|---|---  
[The Fast and the NBTs Podbook Compilation](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/FatF/The%20Fast%20and%20the%20NBTs.m4b) | 5:05:03 | 142.9 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/one-extortionist-to-another) |  |   
  
### Music

_Into the Blue_ by Bush

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3


End file.
